Change in Perspective
by Hazmatt
Summary: Episode tag for Wannabes in the Weeds. The group is invited back to the Checker Box in suitably cryptic message. Songfic.


**Author's note:** This is my first song fic, but after _Wannabes in the Weeds_ how could I not?

This is also the first time I've written an episode tag.

This story does contain spoilers for that episode, but no others, not that it would matter too much, if you've seen that you've probably seen anything or read anything that would spoil previous episodes.

I don't own _Bones_, but after these newest episodes, I'm glad I don't because I'd never come up with anything nearly as good! Fox and some other people own _Bones_ no infringement is intended.

I also don't own _How Do I Live_ sung by Trisha Yearwood. Amazing song!

Please let me know what you think.

Hazmat

P.S. Happy Birthday David Boreanaz!

* * *

Change in Perspective

Singing on that stage, she'd felt freer than she had in years, having fun and letting herself go, until the shot rang through the air. Then it was like her world had gone black. Someone had shot him…her partner…her friend…though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, even to herself, the love of her life. It was that crazy stalker lady, Pamela Nunan.

When the gun was raised a second time to aim again at its intended target, she didn't hesitate to pick up his mislaid gun and shoot that crazy psycho before returning her attention to her fallen Angel.

She wasn't sure when she had started thinking of him that way, but she did. He was her Angel, and ultimately her saviour…and she needed him like she'd never needed anyone before.

No matter how irrational it was, she couldn't help but plead with him. She already knew that he would never willingly loose a fight…and as this was the all important one she knew he'd keep trying. That didn't stop her from begging him to "come on" and stay with her.

Looking back, she doesn't really remember much after he was shot; everything happened too fast and in slow motion all at the same time, and to her it was still a haze. The paramedics had arrived and taken Booth to the hospital; Nunan too (she was currently in jail for attempted murder and assault of a federal agent. Bones had got her with the bullet but she survived. Brennan wasn't facing any charges as at least six witnesses had testified to the questioning authorities that it had been in self defence. There was video evidence too.) At the hospital, Booth was rushed into surgery and given a transfusion. Within two hours he was in recovery and Bones was being treated for shock that had set in moments after Booth was on the gurney and she'd had a chance to stop acting on adrenaline and had seen his blood covering her hands.

It was now a week after Booth had been released from the hospital and everyone who had been at the club that night got a cryptic message that read: "_Come to the Checker Box…Please. You'll see what it's about at __7:00__. Same table._"

None of them knew who the message was from, or if they did, they weren't saying, so that night the group of them arranged themselves at the table at the Checker Box club…the only person missing was Bones.

As the group looked at each other, trying to figure out why they were there and where their forensic anthropologist was, a spotlight appeared on the dark stage before them and the soft strains of "How do I live" floated around them as the woman in question materialized in the sudden light and spoke softly.

"The last time we were here, things went wrong and I realized something very important. I almost lost my whole world and it brought me some perspective and the courage to take a step I never thought I'd take. Seeley Booth, after what happened last time we were here, it feels like this song was written to express what I felt that night." She then smiled softly and started to sing, looking deep into his eyes the entire time.

"_How do I  
__Get through one night  
__Without you?__  
If I had to live without you__  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh and I_

_I need you in my arms  
__Need you to hold__  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
__If you ever leave__  
Baby you would take away everything  
Good in my life_

_hmmm_

_Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Real in my life_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go?  
How do I ever  
Ever survive?  
How do I?  
How do I?  
Oh how do I live?_

_If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby 'cause you know that you're everything  
Good in my life_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go?  
How do I ever  
Ever survive?  
How do I?  
How do I?  
Oh how do I live?  
How do I live  
Without you baby?_

_Oooo ya_

_How do I live?_"

As his partner sang the hauntingly melodic and beautiful tune, Booth watched her, entranced. She was mesmerising. His attention was entirely focused on her, and while the rest of their party thought she sounded amazing, their gazes kept shifting back and forth between the two, smiles appearing on their faces too.

As the song ended, Temperance looked at him with tears silently running down her cheeks as she again spoke softly.

"I love you, my life would mean nothing without you, please don't ever scare me like that again!"

With that Booth was out of his seat and onto the stage where he wrapped her in his arms and gave her the kiss to end all kisses. They were totally oblivious to their loudly cheering friends. As the kiss came to an end and they slowly drew apart and opened their eyes, looking deep into the other's soul while still in each other's arms, Booth spoke as softly as she had as he said "I love you, Temperance." Then his lips descended to hers for another mind-blowing kiss and she knew that she had found heaven.

* * *

**End Note:** Please tell me what you thought, any comments are welcomed and appreciated. I'll be honest with you, when I called Booth her "Angel" I didn't even think of the irony until I was typing it up, but I liked it, so I kept it.

The song _How Do I Live_ is one of my favourites, and I thought it was appropriate for this situation. Here's a link to my favourite clip of it: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vRFnD3uwKHag

Thanks for reading! You guys made my day!

P.S. The episodes since _Bones_ came back are awesome!


End file.
